Emily and Everything
by schoolstories934
Summary: Emily Lockheart is a new student at Northbrook Academy. She meets friends, has way too many boyfriends for her own good, and learns the meaning of love. My first fanfic ever!
1. The first day

Ok, this isnt a book or anything. Just something I wrote during class. I thought it was okay, so here it is.

* * *

The First Day

Uch. So this was her new school? Emily Lockheart adjusted her backpack and sighed. Northbrook Academy? She'd only heard the name once, the first time her parents had said it during dinner. "Emily, you're going to Northbrook Academy," they'd said, and now, here she was. As she opened the front door, she was greeted by some botox lady. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Mrs. Churnith!"

"Great…" Emily responded sarcastically. "I can find my classroom now."

She ditched Churnith and found her locker. Number sixty-two. After unpacking, she went to classroom twenty. Okay for a classroom, but filled with about twenty kids and a jumping teacher. Miss Mullers, according to her schedule.

'This will be interesting,' Emily thought.

"Oh look. The new student," said Ms, Mullers. "Say hi,"

"Hi," the class said boredly.

"Class!" Ms. Mullers barked. "How many times have I told you to be nice?"

"Hi," the class said again a bit more cheerfully.

"You can sit next to Leon," Ms. Mullers said. She pointed to an empty seat next to a tall blond boy. "Hi," he whispered as class continued.

"Hi," Emily whispered back. She took out her red notebook and started to pay attention. Then she caught the eye of a brown-haired boy. He was –hot. Emily smiled at him and he smiled right back. "I'm Marco," he mouthed.

Then Ms. Muller said, "Hello? I just said a joke!" Then the class fake laughed. "That's better." She said and went back to talking about James Hilton or whatever his name was. Emily met a few other girls-a short tan girl named Dara and a pale freckly girl named Katie. Emily looked at her schedule-her next class was Social Studies with Ms. Kayberg and apparently, with the same class she had during Science. Assigned seating? Crazy, right? Emily was placed next to Katie and Marco. Good, Emily thought. And it was the last period of the day. Emily went home that day with a smile on her face.

* * *

the rest of the chapters will probobly be longer, but this was just the first day. some chaps are unrealistic, though. This is my first fanfic story ever! R and R 


	2. Red eyes,lies and get togethers

Well this one is longer. A lot longer. Hope you like it!. Just to let you know: some chapters may be a little (or a lot) unrealistic. Sorry about that.

* * *

Day Two

On the bus to school, Emily recognized someone from class-it was Dara. "Hey," Emily said.

Dara smiled. "Sit with me?" she offered, and Emily accepted. "So," Dara said with a tiny giggle. "Any guys you think hot?"

"Maybe."

"Well who?"

Emily figured she needed a friend. "There's one. His name is Marco."

Dara giggled. "Marco Lanser? He's a know-it-all geek!"

"But-"

"And Marco Harkens is my boyfriend!"

"Does Lanser have brown hair?"

"Yeah, kind of. He also has ugly glasses and looks like a nerd. I can't believe you like him!"

Then Emily realized. She liked Dara's boyfriend? "I-uh..."

"So you like my boyfriend then," Dara said. She looked sad for a moment then angry. When they got to school, Emily ran into the bathroom. There she saw girls smoking. "Hey, a newbie," said one. "Want a smoke?"

"No thanks," she said and left the bathroom. Then she walked into someone. It was a girl.

"Sorry," Emily said.

"It's all right," the girl answered. "You're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Ashley Wells."

"Emily Lockheart."

They started walking together, when they saw Leon. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Emily responded. "Turns out I like Dara's boyfriend. Emily trusted Leon and knew he wouldn't tell anyone her secret.

"Oh," said Leon, not really interested. "Well, don't go telling everyone this, but I heard he wants to break up with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Leon nodded. Then the smoking girls came out and he went to hang out with them.

"So," Emily started. "Are you going to tell?"

"Well, maybe my best friends, but Leon already knows."

"Do you like him?"

"Leon? No! He's just a good friend."

"So what other couples are there?"

"Only Eric and Clarissa, who's my neighbor and Dara's best friend. I hate her. Unless you like her, in which case I never said that."

"I don't like her either."

They both laughed and Emily looked at her schedule. It was second period, which meant English with Miss Gray. Emily trudged toward class and took her seat in the second row. She started writing in her journal when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a girl with wavy black hair and glasses. She didn't look like a nerd and seemed friendly enough. "I'm Clare," the girl said. "You're new, aren't ya?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Hey, you like my new juicy bracelet?"

"Not really."

The girl looked angry. "Why am I asking you anyway?" she scoffed. "You must have horrible fashion sense."

"Me? Your sweatshirt is so last season, your boots have dirt on them, your hair is frizzy as hell, and you're a jerk."

"Why you miserable bitch!"

Emily smiled like Clare had just said a joke. "Who said I was miserable?" she asked and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Miss Gray blocked her path.

"Oh, sorry. Uh..to the bathroom."

"Fine, but next time asked." Gray moved out of the doorway. Emily was walking, uninterested in going back to class with jerks, when she saw a girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders. "As far as you know, I am not skipping class," the girl said. "Got it?"

"Sure."

"By the way, I'm Jen."

"Emily. You're Ashley's friend, right?"

"Right."

Emily noticed Jen's socks. "So you like turtles?"

"And chickens."

"Farm lady?"

Jen smiled. "Kinda."

* * *

Emily felt it had been long enough and went back to class. She had just sat down when she heard whimpering, and turned around. There was Marco, with his eyes red. "What's up?" Emily asked. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Those don't look like tears of joy."

"Yeah, well, Dara broke up with me."

"Didn't you-" Then she remembered. Leon hadn't wanted her to tell anyone. She started to rub his back like some other annoying kids at her school would do, but she tried not to make it a bother, and he didn't pull away. "You need to find someone new," Emily said.

"Well, there's one other girl I like, but I doubt she likes me."

"Well, maybe she does."

Marco looked up at her. "Thanks," he said. "You really helped." Then he hugged her.

Emily walked home grinning.

* * *

Okay. Yes, the end of this chapter was pretty unrealistic. Well, maybe not. I don't really know or care. I just hope you enjoyed it and aren't telling everyone how horrible it is. Oh, and yes, I know this chapter isn't very descriptive in some parts. 


End file.
